A trip with daddy
by SaiyanPrince541
Summary: Left alone to babysit Bra, Vegeta takes a trip to the convenience store with his little girl, but things take an unexpected turn, when a mugger enters the scene and threatens the store owner, at gunpoint. Cover photo illustrated by @tkgsize on twitter!


_A/N: Just wanted to make this cute one-shot on Vegeta and his favourite little ball of mush!_

 _Cover photo: PixivDOTp?id=3168648 (use an actual DOT)_

A trip with daddy:

"Dammit Vegeta, quit wasting my time, I'm gonna be late for this press conference!" Bulma seethed, pulling up a stocking.

"That is no concern of mine, woman!" The Prince growled. "I never agreed to this!"

"Yeah, well tough luck!" She fired back. "Mom and dad suddenly decided to take a vacation and Trunks planned this camping trip with Goten for the last three weeks, so I couldn't ask him, alright?!"

"Well too bad, I refuse to go anywhere near that grubby little creature!"

"That's our daughter you're talking about, you ass, not some creature!" The heiress walked up to him, glaring right in his face, her sapphire eyes blazing as ever. Ever since Bra's birth around two-and-a-half years ago, Vegeta had been neglecting his fatherly responsibilities to the poor child and Bulma refused to have it any longer. "Seriously, spend some time with her! Get to know her better! You might actually enjoy it!"

"Pah!" He spat.

"Don't be such a namby-pamby!"

"Damn you woman!" He grimaced. "You're insufferable!"

"So er- is that a yes?" Bulma asked hopefully.

"Fine, fine whatever, now get lost!"

"Oh, thank you Vegeta." She cheered, her anger ebbing away quickly, as she abruptly crushed him into a tight embrace.

The heat rose to Vegeta's reddened cheeks and he was instantly hard, due to her lack of garments.

"Let go of me!" He demanded, trying but failing to tug her away. At last, however, Bulma shifted back and pecked his lips before putting on a formal black business skirt and a white buttoned shirt, beneath a full-sleeve, indigo overcoat that flowed to her knees and matching stiletto pumps, to go with everything. As she was doing so, she gabbled on about Bra's favourite meals, kids' programs, board games and whatnot, while Vegeta tuned her out.

Gone at last, the Prince turned towards the tiny, sleeping form of the little bundle within the crib, her hair just as blue as those of her insane mother's, with a big tuft on top that spilled out in every direction, like the branches of a palm tree. Bulma dressed her in a strange set of powder pink, buttoned, bloomer overalls when taking her to the park this morning and since she'd fallen asleep on the way back, the heiress had put her right in the crib, without bothering to change her into her sleeping pajamas. The outfit covered her torso, as well as her arms and legs up to the points just below the elbows and knees, respectively.

"What a peculiar thing you are." Vegeta mumbled, hesitantly reaching a hand out to her. Gods, was she small or what? Although he was more attentive to her than he'd been during Trunks' infancy, he found her too much of a mess to be around, frequently playing with worms in the dirt and eating like a caveman, with morsels of food flying in every direction. It was outright disgusting. She'd likely consumed more in the last year, than the average human adult would, in ten years. Funny, how it never really affected her. She was still a pint-sized little twerp, perks of her Saiyan DNA. He smirked at the thought, gently placing a hand on her rising and falling belly. Bra began to stir and her big, cerulean eyes, slowly fluttered open.

"Daddy?" She mouthed groggily, yawning thereafter.

'Shit!' Vegeta cursed inwardly. Dammit, he should've left her as she was! Now, he'd have to deal with this crazy half-Saiyan toddler, all by himself and he was not looking forward to it!

"Daddy!" Bra exclaimed happily, placing her tiny hands atop his. The move sprung a strange feeling within the pits of Vegeta's stomach.

"What're you so happy about, brat?!" His mouth pressed into a hard line.

"Bwat?" She repeated. "No, no Bwat. Ish Bwa."

Her attempt at correcting him was quite amusing, he decided.

"Brat."

"Bwa!" She rectified more forcefully this time, with narrowed blue eyes.

"Brat." The Prince smirked teasingly.

"BWAAAAA!" The little girl screeched so loud that the Prince nearly toppled over.

"Okay, okay, Bra!" He relented, waving his hands in front of him, shocked by her sudden caprice. "Stupid child. You're just as crazy as your banshee mother!"

"Mama?" The half-Saiyan's anger suddenly melted away. She stood up and grabbed the bars of her crib, looking curiously at her father. "Where mama?"

"She's gone to an important meeting, but she'll be back soon."

"Soon?"

"Yes, soon."

"Oh."

Vegeta frowned at the child, wondering what he was supposed to do now.

"Cookies?" Bra blinked up at him with those innocent, blue eyes of hers and he suddenly felt himself beginning to melt, from the inside. Dammit, what was this bizarre feeling?! He didn't know what to make of it!

"Ugh, fine." He groused. "Come on then." Vegeta lifted her up and placed her on the floor, feet first, before proceeding forward.

"Daddy!" The blue-haired toddler squealed. He turned around and saw his daughter looking at him imploringly, with those endless azure depths of hers, as she held out her stubby, little arms.

"You can walk just fine on your own!" He declared crassly, which only made her burst into tears, not two seconds later. Vegeta was suddenly plagued with an unfamiliar sensation of guilt, as his daughter continued to bawl and call him "meanie".

"Alright, alright!" He groaned peevishly and took her into his arms, whereby her sour mood suddenly vanished. Bra smiled and held him tight, as he carried her out of the room. The Prince mentally cursed his unexpected weakness, around the puny brat.

Sifting through cupboard after cupboard, drawer after drawer, inside the kitchen, Vegeta quickly realized that all the chips, cookies, lollies, munchies and other treats that would appease his crazy daughter, had gone missing. No doubt, Trunks had seized them all, for that absurd trip with mini-Kakarot. Curses!

'I'm going to make him wish he was dead!' The Prince vowed. Oh, this most certainly warranted an arduous training session, aka thrashing, for the purple-haired brat!

Left with no other choice, the Saiyan grabbed a few bills from the living room cabinet and whisked Bra to the nearby convenience store.

Entering through the automatic double doors, Vegeta perched Bra on his shoulders and took hold of a basket, filling it with all the best confectionary he laid his dark eyes on, as the giddy, blue bundle on top, clapped and cheered in delight.

"What a spoiled girl." The Prince grumbled.

"You think I'm bluffin'?!" A thick, middle-aged voice suddenly hollered from nearby. Vegeta turned in time to see a ski-masked hoodlum pointing a sawed off, single-barrel shotgun at the man on the counter, who had his hands up in surrender. Between them was an open briefcase. "Open the fucking cash register and toss in everythin' ya got, else I shoot!"

All of a sudden Bra began bawling and the Prince's protective instincts kicked in, as he lowered the shopping basket to the floor and cradled the girl in his arms. She nestled into his chest and he awkwardly placed a hand on her back, to try and soothe her.

"P-please, sir I- I-"

"NOW!" Roared the mugger, which only made Bra cry louder.

"Shut up you imbecile, you're making her cry!" Vegeta yelled at the thug.

"You, back away, this instant!" The gaunt man pointed his weapon at the flame-haired Saiyan. "Or so help me, I will spill your guts! I swear it by the horns of Lucifer, himself!"

"No!" A horrified Bra cried out, clinging to her father even more tightly, if it were possible, big, blue eyes brimming with tears. "No hurt daddy!"

Vegeta's stomach churned at the heartfelt plea of the tiny bundle of innocence within his arms. Gods, she was just so- precious.

'Ackh, that was way too corny!' The Saiyan mentally slapped himself, for his excessively sentimental thoughts and turned his attention back to the crook.

"Put that thing down before you hurt yourself, fool!" He took a step forward.

"I- I'm warnin' ya!"

Vegeta, however, did not heed the warning and moved another pace towards the mugger.

BANG!

The attacker discharged his weapon, however, the Prince simply flashed his ebony eyes and in that very moment, the blast exploded before it even left the barrel, causing the gun to implode and the wide-eyed carrier to fall on his behind.

"What in the?" Scrambling to his feet, he tried to run off, only for the double doors to open and a bizarre man with a white bandana, wayfarer sunglasses and the most outlandish green and black outfit, to appear before him with a grim look on his face. But- why would be here, of all places?! It made no sense!

Vegeta's face flushed and he placed a hand over it, groaning in disgust, while an intrigued Bra rubbernecked the mysterious newcomer, listening to his bizarre preamble.

"Beware evildoer, for I, the Great Saiyaman have come here to bring justice upon those who would mean to harm the innocent and-" The new arrival cut off his speech, as he recognised the father-daughter duo, not far off. "Vegeta? Is that you?" He asked, only to bite his lip, realizing that he'd mistakenly gone back to using his normal accent. The comical figure cleared his throat, before reverting to that lower-pitched hero inflection of his. "I mean, greetings my fellow-"

"Oh God, just shut up already, you moron!" The Prince cut him off peevishly, his tone as gruff as ever. "Seriously, have you not embarrassed yourself enough for one lifetime?!"

"Mowon!" Bra echoed, balling a tiny fist and waving it at the intruder.

"Braaaa!" The costumed man protested in shock, before catching himself and covering his mouth, once again realizing the slip of his voice. Only then did he notice the crook, furtively trying to sneak around him, in an escape attempt.

"Oh no you don't!" The vigilante tutted, shaking his head at the would-be absconder. "No one escapes the justice of the Great Saiyaman!" He promptly gave him a light tap on the temple that knocked him unconscious, before laying out his wobbly frame, on the tiled floor.

"Th-thank you, Great S-Saiyaman." The store owner stammered.

"You're most welcome, venerable sir!" He replied in his hero voice.

"Moron." Vegeta muttered.

"Mowon!" Bra repeated loudly, whereby the outlandish man cringed and walked over to her, with a disapproving expression, bending down so he was face level with the toddler. He shook his index finger at her.

"Now look here, young lady, you should not be using such foul- YYYYAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

Bra bit down on his poor finger, mid-sentence, whereby it throbbed and the chucklesome hero began howling and sucking on it, in an attempt to ease the pain.

Vegeta barely managed to hold back a smirk, at the sudden rush of pride, surging through him.

"Owww, that smarts!" Saiyaman looked towards Bra with a hurtful glance, while clutching his bruised finger. 'Man, like father, like daughter.' He thought to himself. Straightening his posture and puffing his chest out, he decided that it was time to be off. "Well then, farewell, good citizens!"

The owner stared incredulously, having no clue what to make of the baffling events that had just materialized before his very own eyes.

'Can't believe this idiot was stronger than all of us, not too long ago.' Vegeta thought to himself.

The superhero meanwhile, grabbed the crook, so he could deliver him over to the West City authorities. He'd come all the way here to pay a surprise visit to the Briefs, until he'd heard angry shouts in a nearby store and so, decided to transform into his hero outfit and intervene. Oh well, he decided it best to come back another time.

Not long after, father and daughter sat on the living room sofa, voraciously feasting upon the snacks they'd just purchased, while Bra was watching 'The Lion King' for about the hundredth time ever.

"He bwave!" The girl commented, as she saw Mufasa easily take on three hyenas.

"Tch, he's a weakling." Vegeta snorted.

"Weak?" She frowned. "No weak! Stwong!"

"No, he's weak." Replied the Prince. "I'm strong."

"Daddy stwong?" Bra was intrigued.

"The strongest." He answered, smiling smugly.

"Weawy?"

"Of course." He nodded.

"Show me?"

"Okay." He decided and gandered at the screen. "Watch the TV."

Bra did just that and gaped in fascination, as it began to levitate, all of a sudden.

"Daddy?" She looked back towards her father and saw his concentration, fixed upon the hovering, flat screen. The girl observed the television descend back atop the entertainment unit.

"Wow, so cool!" Bra cheered, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Hmph, that was nothing." The Prince remarked.

"Can you fwy, daddy?" The child asked, with longing blue eyes.

"I learned to fly when I was three years old."

"Fwee?!" An awestruck Bra goggled.

"That's right." He quirked his upper lip.

Bra looked at her father in wonderment for several moments, before grinning.

"Fwy me daddy?" She asked, eagerly.

"Hmmm." Vegeta pondered the request. One look at the ridiculous song playing on the screen, with the legion of hyenas marching before that strange lion with the black mane, was enough for him to make up his mind. "Alright."

The Prince turned off the television and gathered Bra's tiny form in his arms, before heading through the backdoor, locking it and taking to the skies. Bra held onto her father from behind, in a piggy back.

The blue-haired girl gushed with joy and ebullience, cheering and squealing in delight, as her father took her half way around the planet at a nice, even speed. She looked down in marvel, at the forests, deserts and icy landscapes they crossed, with a bird's eye view. A multitude of cities and country towns alike, bustled with life, all oblivious to the duo that flew above them like hawks. Bra had never experienced this much excitement and frenzy, all her life.

"I wuv you, daddy." She twinkled, fastening her hold around him.

The Prince grunted in annoyance, not one for sentiments, though he could feel his heart pounding against his chest at the heartfelt proclamation of his daughter. Damn feelings! This darn girl was turning him into a big bag of slush!

"Do you wuv Bwa?" She asked innocently.

"I- uh- you- urgh-" He sputtered, unable to formulate a proper sentence. Stupid girl! Why'd she have to ask him that?! If he said "no", she'd definitely be devastated, which would ruin all the headway he'd made with her today. For some reason that he couldn't quite figure out, he liked the adoration she bestowed upon him and certainly didn't want to spoil it, but he couldn't say "yes" either, so he settled comfortably, for something in between. "You- uh- you're not so bad."

"You're funny daddy!" She giggled, holding onto him even tighter.

"Hmph."

Around two hours since taking flight, the pair finally returned to Capsule Corporation. Bra was fast asleep and the Prince was cradling her against his chest, as he entered the residence through the back door.

"Where the hell were you?!" Bulma screeched all of a sudden, whereby Vegeta cringed. "I was worried sick about-"

"Shhhhh!" He scowled, pressing his index finger to his lips.

"O-Oh." The heiress suddenly realized her mistake, as she saw him holding the slumbering form of their daughter. Her heart practically melted at the sight. She grinned widely at him. "So how was it?"

"It- it was okay." He shrugged indifferently and Bulma saw right through his fib. It had taken years, but after all their time together, she could practically read him like a book. He was ecstatic.

"Told you." She said smugly, arms akimbo.

"Tch, whatever."

"You want me to put her to bed?" Bulma asked.

"It's fine, I'll do it myself." He replied and proceeded upstairs, while Bulma gaped at him, positively dumbstruck. Yep, he was totally ensorcelled with that girl.

 _A/N: And there you have it folks! Hope you enjoyed! Be sure to review and tell me which bits you enjoyed most and which you didn't (if any)! :D_


End file.
